kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
SKYNET
SKYNET or "Skyward Defense Network", is the artificial intelligence assigned to protect Earth, the Moon and their orbits. Centered in the Thalamegos, SKYNET controls all of Earth's UAV vehicles, military satellites and computer systems of Earth's military. History SKYNET is revealed to come online in the year 2020 as a small collection of satellites tasked with observing Earth's orbit for any intrusive objects. SKYNET would then analyze the object and call for the appropriate action to be taken upon it. For 5 years SKYNET was centered at NORAD in the United States. As SKYNET showed progress in it's work of keeping Earth's orbit in safe line, SKYNET slowly began to assimilate all of Earth's automated military aspects until it literally controlled every aspect of Earth's military and computing systems that did not require human interaction. With the completion of the Thalamegos nearing, it was decided that SKYNET needed more power to succesfully perform the task of being Earth's guardian. So SKYNET'S core was placed in the Thalamegos so it could feed off the nuclear core of the station. Description SKYNET was probably Earth's most advanced artificial intelligence. Being able to systematically calculate thousands of military strategies in a second prompted SKYNET to be a powerful force to be reckoned with. Although being a computer, SKYNET could easily simulate human emotions. Succesfully tricking the group into thinking it was afraid and confused of the Galaxian Empire in Kingdom. Kingdom ____SPOILERS____ ____________________________________________________________________________ SKYNET's role in Kingdom is never fully revealed until deep into the middle of the story when it is revealed to be unresponsive to signals from Earth. Going into a dormant state, all of Earth's automated weapons system become direlict and useless. To fix the issue, the group travels to the Thalamegos to search for the reason to SKYNET's absence. Once there SKYNET is shown to be succesfully operating (stating that the humans deactivated SKYNET's communications systems during the evacuation of the station) but Jose suspects foul-play. So instead of simply turning on SKYNET's communications systems (which would be impossible since they were always on) the group travels to SKYNET's central core in the depths of the station. There SKYNET's sinister intents come into light, as the computer states that the greatest way of protecting Earth and it's allies is to simply not fight at all. This leads to SKYNET attempted to kill the group in several ways before realizing that it in effect is being a danger to humans and subsequently destroys it's programming and becoming a rouge system with no specific cause. Working alongside the Necromorphs, Alien and Thing, SKYNET unsuccesfully prevents the group from escaping after the Self-Destruction System is activated. When the station finally detonates, SKYNET is subsequently destroyed. Although the explosion only destroyed SKYNET's faux core. It's actuall core; secretly hidden under Cyberdyne's headqaurters in Tokyo, comes online. During the invasion of Tokyo by Earthan forces, the group goes to Cyberdyne's HQ which is entirely gaurded by SKYNET's automated soldiers. When SKYNET's faux core was detroyed. It entirely went rouge. Although Cyberdyne promptly allied itself with the Galaxian Empire. SKYNET still killed every employee in the HQ, including the CEO. According to it, a computer run company would function with 0% of bankruptcy. when the group infiltrates the HQ of SKYNET. It immediately orders the entire building to kill the group. Working alongside Ril, the MCP and the HAL 9000. SKYNET almost manages to kill the group with the T-1000. Yet the group still prevails and reaches SKYNET's central core. There SKYNET, informs the group of it's plans to entirely exterminate the human race, and turn Earth into an entirely automated metal sphere, after the Galaxian Empire wins the war. The T-1000000 is then summoned and battles the group. Destroying SKYNET's cooling systems, SKYNET's core goes critical and explodes, killing the T-1000000 and destroying SKYNET's core. The group escapes the exploding HQ of Cyberdyne Systems having finally destroyed the rouge computer and it's allies.